the_adventures_of_the_lab_rats_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycan Princess (Character/User Page)
Lycan Princess is the main antagonist of The Adventures of the Lab Rats Team. She was sent on the path of evil when Lover and Andre replaced her with Cute Eyes. She warships spoons, she has a set that she plays with and even gave them names based upon her favorite computer game. She is mildly insane having a voice in her head that she talks to when she is alone. It is unknown who portrays her. Powers and Abilities Powers *All Abilities: She has all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities, including Leo's, but she does not have all the Bionic Soldiers' ablities. *Time Travel: She has the ability to travel forward and back in time. It is extremely hard for her to get the date right, so she prefers to use the TARDIS. *Chaos Lord Powers: She was once The 13th Lord of Chaos, and the most powerful of the 13. She can use these powers to control minds, destroy galaxies, corrupt humans, and levitate. *Werewolf form: She turn into a werewolf at will, helping evade and cause damage easier. Plus she is furry, and who doesn't love furry. *Character Summoning: She can summon characters from various shows/series to fight, but preferably uses Venturiantale characters since most of them come back from the dead. Glitches *Sonic Screech: Her sonic scream sometimes malfunctions, giving her a bird-like screech that is almost louder than an actual sonic scream. Weaknesses *Chocolate: She cannot stand the taste of chocolate, and the very thought of eating it causes her to pass out. *Brooms: She is susceptible to brooms, and they can be used to shoo her away in her werewolf form. *Venturiantale and Doctor Who: These are her favorite shows to watch and they can be used to incapitate her instantly. Fears *Five Nights at Freddy's: This is Lycan's greatest fear, and the only thing that can make her cry of fear. Seeing anything related to this will cause her to be very afraid, along with screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. Meeting her worst nightmares in the pizzeria caused her to instantly have a heart attack and die, but she came back from the dead. Equipment *The TARDIS: Because of her extreme addiction to Doctor Who, she befriended The Doctor and his companions. They now let her travel through time and space in it. *Throwing Knives/Spoons: Lycan has two sets of throwing utensils, but she discarded the forks because she believes they are for "The Weak". Her Spoons obviously do no damage, but the knives are razor sharp. *Computer: She loves her computer more than any invention ever made, and she will commonly be found using it. *Knifey: Along with her throwing silverware, she has an exact copy of Jimmy Casket's signature knife, Knifey. It is possible the knife possesses magical powers, but this is only speculated. Trivia *She is the first antagonist and the only female antagonist in this series so far. *She is the only member of the Lab Rats team to turn evil *She is currently trapped in outer space with a crazy alien. Category:Evil Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Bionic Superhumans Category:Spoons Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters